Love is Life
by Maaca-Chaan
Summary: El amor tiene muchos significados, pero para nosotros simplemente... el amor es vida.


Amor…

Nunca me puse a pensar detenidamente en esa palabra hasta ese momento. Me encontraba corriendo a toda prisa por las calles llenas de personas en esta fría y oscura noche. Desesperada.

Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaba sola en mi departamento viendo una aburrida película… hasta que esa llamada llego a mi teléfono. La llamada era de un número desconocido cosa que me extraño, mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando al contestar la voz de un hombre me dijo que llamaban del hospital de urgencias, que un conocido mío había tenido un accidente.

- _¿Cómo? – pregunte sin entender mucho._

- _Un conocido de usted, tenía su número primero en la lista de contactos en su celular. _

- _¿D-de quien estamos hablando? – me senté en el sillón. Preocupada._

- _No sabemos su nombre, fue víctima de una explosión en una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontramos._

- _¿Puede decirme cómo es? – pregunte al tiempo que buscaba un abrigo y guardaba algunas cosas en la cartera para salir hacia el hospital._

- _El un hombre de unos 20 años, cabello rubio y ojos turquesas… – Rubio… ojos turquesas… ¿el hombre que me describían… podría ser Mello? – No sé si ayuda, pero tenía una cruz de plata en el cuello…_

- _Oh por dios! – Me tape la boca con mi mano libre, Era él! Estuvo tan cerca y no puede encontrarlo a tiempo! – E-estaré allí en un momento! – colgué el teléfono y Salí corriendo del departamento a toda prisa. Intente detener un taxi pero sin lograrlo me decidí a seguir corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían. _

Pude ver el hospital a lo lejos ya falta poco… Mello…

Cruce la calle y algunos autos tuvieron que detenerse para no atropellarme pero no me importo, me adentre en el hospital y pregunte por el hombre victima de la explosión, la señorita de recepción me informo que lo estaba ingresando a cirugía en el segundo piso. Subí las escaleras a toda prisa y al llegar al piso indicado puede ver a un grupo de médicos empujando una camilla presurosamente hacia el quirófano al final del pasillo. En la camilla lo vi, su cabello rubio… su rostro y torso lastimados… un respirador sobre su nariz y boca. Sin pensarlo corrí hacia él, tuve miedo.

- Mello! – Grite llegando junto a la camilla uno de los médicos intento alejarme de él. – Déjeme! Necesito estar con él! – El miedo, la preocupación, la emoción por volverlo a verlo y la necesidad de estar a su lado fueron demasiado y comencé a llorar.

- Señorita por favor… no puedo dejarla pasar… - El médico me miraba con cara de preocupación y tristeza, pero no me importo, forcejeaba con él, ¡quería que me soltara!

- Mello! – Estire mi mano hacia donde se lo llevaban como intentando que no lo alejaran de mi, pero de todas formas entro al quirófano. – Mello!

- Señorita… necesito que se calme, lo médicos harán todo lo posible por salvarlo. – Mire al médico aun llorando y me deja caer de rodillas al suelo, me revolví el cabello victima de la impotencia y sollocé con fuerza. – Necesita algo… un vaso de agua? – solo negué con la cabeza y él se fue hacia el quirófano.

Tome mi celular dispuesta a llamar a Matt, pero al ver su nombre en la lista de contactos me detuve a pensar… no podía llamarle llorando de esta forma, se preocuparía y no entendería nada de lo que le dijera… Así que luego de pensarlo lo más razonablemente que podía en esa situación, decidí mandarle un mensaje a mi hermano mellizo: **Estoy en el hospital de urgencias en el segundo piso, ven lo antes posible. Encontré a Mello.**

Una vez que hube mandado el mensaje apoye mi cabeza sobre la pared y suspire. Un pensamiento egoísta paso por mi cabeza; no solo temía por la vida de Mello, sino también por mí, si el moría, que dios y la virgen no lo permitieran, no solo el dejaría de existir sino que yo también… No podía imaginarme una vida sin él, porque aun después de que el escapara del orfanato de Wammy's nunca lo olvide, era mi amigo y de mi hermano… siempre me preocupe por él, pero de una manera diferente de la que me preocupaba por los demás. Y ahora lo comprendía… amaba a Mello. Lo amaba tanto que sabía que mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma no podrían aguantar el vivir sin él.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo ¡estaba allí sentada sin poder hacer nada! Abrace mis rodillas y sollocé en silencio.

Al poco rato pude sentir unos pasos presurosos y una respiración agitada no muy lejos, por el pasillo. Levante la cabeza y vi a Matt acercarse a mi sin entender nada de lo que ocurría, me puse de pie y lo abrace, el me envolvió con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre Katt? ¿Dónde está Mello? – Me tomo por los hombros y me miro fijamente - ¿Estás bien?

- M-mello esta en quirófano… - Me tomo un rato contarle lo que sabía, estábamos los dos sentados en el piso del pasillo esperando alguna respuesta de lo que ocurría con Mello.

Una hora… dos horas… y nada… tres horas…

Un medico salió del quirófano, Matt y yo nos pusimos de pie.

- ¿Y? – pregunto mi hermano, impaciente al igual que yo.

- Esta fuera de peligro, es un muchacho muy fuerte… - Suspire y abrace a Matt, el dijo.

- Gracias, y claro que lo es. – Sonrió. - ¿Cuándo podemos verlo?

- Recomendaría que fueran a sus casas a descansar y volvieran por la mañana, esta en terapia intensiva y solo sus padres pueden entrar.

- No tiene padres. – dije mirándolo seriamente.- igual es mayor de edad.

- Lo siento, pero no pueden pasar… - y dicho esto se retiro.

Una semana paso en la cual no me dejaron ver a Mello, aun así fui todos los días al hospital y con algo de suerte, hoy que lo pasarían a sala común podría verlo.

El doctor que se encargaba de Mello fue muy considerado en enviarme un par de fotos que tomo de él. Ya que por las quemaduras que sufrió de la explosión le quedaron cicatrices, que no se había visto aun. Mi expresión al verlas no fue de lo mas tranquila por eso también agradezco que me las haya enviado para no reaccionar de esa forma frente a Mello.

Salí de mi casa en dirección al hospital al llegar fui directo a la señora de recepción.

- Hola, ¿me puede informar a que cuarto trasladaron a Mihael Kheel?

- 202, cuarto piso. – Me respondió amablemente la mujer.

- Gracias. – me dirigí al cuarto piso ansiosa, quería verlo… estar con él después de 4 años...

Al llegar frente a la puerta se escuchaba la vos del Doctor y luego la de Mello, mi corazón dio un salto al escucharlo, sonreí. Toque la puerta.

- Pase. – Dijo el doctor. Abrí la puerta con timidez y asome la cabeza. El doctor sonrió pero no le di importancia, dirigí mi mirada a Mello, tenia vendada la mitad izquierda de la cara, y estaba intentando quitar esa venda.- Mihael, te dije que no.

- No me interesa, me molesta y quiero ver mi cara. – decía serio, estaba segura que él sabía que no era igual que antes, al igual que su espalda y parte de su torso.- No me duele, y sabes que ya esta bien. – es doctor no dijo mas nada y se retiro dejándome sola con él, estaba nerviosa.

- Hola Mello… - Le sonreí y cerré la puerta, la habitación estaba solo iluminada por el nublado día que se veía afuera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Katt? – dijo al tiempo que se saca la venda.

- Me llamaron el día del accidente, mi número estaba en tu celular… - el se quedo quieto por un momento y luego se puso de pie. - ¿Qué haces?

- Busco un espejo. – Mire su cara su cicatriz. Me puse delante de la puerta del baño. – Muévete.

- No.

- Que te muevas! – me aparto con un brazo y entro a mirarse en el espejo del baño, se quedo quieto. De un segundo a otro lo vi temblar y mirar su reflejo con ojos llorosos.

- Mello… - me acerque a él y le acaricie la espalda.

- Soy horrible… - a él nunca le había importado las apariencias pero debía ser muy feo verse así y haber pasado por lo que paso. Salió del baño paso por al lado de su cama y apoyo sus manos sobre la ventana del cuarto para comenzar a llorar en silencio para que yo no lo viera.

- Mello… - me coloque detrás de el y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

- No me veas! Vete! – Quito mi mano de su hombro y sollozo.

- No me iré Mello… - Me coloque a su costado derecho y lo mire fijamente. Volvió a darme la espalda. Envolví su cintura con mis brazos y puse una de mis manos sobre su corazón. Volvió a sollozar.

- ¡Serás! ¡No hay nada que yo pueda darte, no es bueno para nadie estar conmigo! – agacho la cabeza, parecía no importarle que lo abrazara.

- No necesito nada Mello… solo quédate con nosotros… - Mello se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, provocando que yo cayera del mismo modo, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Poco a poco se relajo y recargo su espalda en mi pecho para luego colocar su cabeza en mi hombro, mirando el techo. Seque una solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla sana con un beso. Podía sentir como mi corazón se estrujaba cada vez que un suave sollozo escapaba de sus labios… Solo me quedaba estar con él, compañarlo y estar a su lado como siempre…

- Gracias… - Esas palabras me hicieron sonreír, él no solía agradecer nada a nadie, y lo había echo con migo. – Te quiero sabes…- estreche su cuerpo un poco mas entre mis brazos y aspire su aroma lentamente, llenándome los pulmones. El acaricio con una de sus manos un de las mías.

- Yo a ti Mello… yo a ti…

La verdad era que lo amaba, pero no se lo diría, no ahora… Tenía suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Porque no importa lo que Mello diga, el es imperfectamente perfecto para mi… podemos tener diferente opiniones sobre todo, pero para ambos mientras nos amemos viviremos…

Mucho pueden definir el amor de muchas maneras, largas, tristes, complicadas, pero para nosotros simplemente…

El amor es vida…


End file.
